Till there was you
by InactiveAccounrDeleted
Summary: A Kaoru's POV story. I just started out writing this fanfic and my first so of course, I'm not that good. But hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I know it's kind of bad and boring. But I'm sorry, I'm just 13 years old and this is my first fanfic. I just wanted to try out to write a story. So if there are enough inspiring reviews and comments about this story, then I'll continue it. Thanks for reading this.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

I had lived my life for myself and my twin brother. Ever since we were a kid, we vowed that nothing and no one can separate us, and we won't open our world to anyone. We kept our selves entertain by annoying and fooling others.

**~Flashback:~**

I remembered the day when we were at our middle school, someone left a confession letter at Hikaru's desk. Since we were really really bored, we gave in to the girls' request of meeting Hikaru. When we were heading to the meeting place, we saw the girl. She's standing there happily with sparkling mocha eyes waiting for us( well, for Hikaru). But before that, we already had a plan, so I hid behind the bushes. "Hey, ohaiyou." Hikaru greeted with emotionless voice.  
"Ohaiyou, Hikaru-kun!, she replied in a very sweet and lively voice. "Oh no, I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru." Hikaru paused waiting for her to reply, but since there was none, he continued, "Hikaru's kind of busy about something, so why don't you go out with me instead of him?", Hikaru asked. She replied, "Uhm. Well, since you look alot like him..." I rolled my eyes behind the bushes, _Of course I would look alot like him, he's my twin brother, baka.._ she continued, "of course! I would like to go out with you!". I saw Hikaru smirked at her and said, "Kaoru!" he called. "Did you hear that? You too is fine!". After hearing that, I know it's my signal to appear. "Well then, I thought you only love Hikaru." I grunted then continued. "You want to be his girlfriend? Then you should know who is Hikaru, you loser!" I taunted at her, sticking my tongue out. She cried and ran away. We watched her as she disappeared to the dark hallway.

**~End of Flashback~**

**~Present Time:~**

So well, that's it. That's how I used to live up until now. We joined the host club. A group of good-looking men who entertains women, though we only said that this is only a "time-killer". Everyday is pretty much no difference; attend classes, study, be a host, and sleep. It has been that way until a scholarship commoner joined. At first, we thought of him as a male, a very cute, short, little male. Until the day we saw him changed in the dressing room, and found out that HE is a SHE. Until then, our world changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. ^.^ It really got me inspired so I wrote this.. SO happy :))

Note: There's a little supposed-to-be-yaoi/shounen-ai. But don't worry you'll found out. =)

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

Another day to begin with. But this time there's something new. Something I never felt before. I really don't know what it is, but it felt good. And everytime, it keeps getting better and better especially when she's around. Ohw! I remembered, I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and my twin brother is Hikaru Hitachiin. We lived in a luxurious life. As I said, we never loved anyone but each other. At school, we joined the host club. We are given by the name "The Devil Type". Then there's our the so-called "King", Tamaki Suou, then Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or otherwise known as "honey" and his cousin and follower, Takashi Morinozuka or "Mori". These are the good-looking men who made up the host club. It was all the same, until a "someone" joined. When we knew that she's a girl, our world changed.

Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She's a scholarship student at our school. She's a commoner and living in a simple life, until the day she accidentally broke the vase and needs to repay it. In order for her to do so, she joined the host club and entertain women. At first I thought that the idea is really bad, and it's not going to work out. But when I watched her doing her job, she's actually pretty good at it, and that's when I started to feel something for her, but I was totally totally confused.

When Hikaru and I went home, I kept staring at the starry sky. Hikaru noticed this and asked, "Is there something I can help?". I snapped out and answered, "Nah. It's just nothing." then I added, "Hey Hikaru. About that new girl in our room, I think she's interesting." Hikaru widened his eyes, so I realized that it's too early to conclude on how I truly felt about her. So I thought of another subject to talk about. "So Hikaru, is there someone you're interested in? Well of course, besides me."_-damn. What a stupid subject to change.-_ but I'm suprised Hikaru gave a thought about it forgetting the last topic. "Uhm.. as of now there's no one. But I'm not sure. There's someone that has been catching my attention lately." After hearing this, I felt that's like something ripped inside me. Was I jealous? If yes, to whom? -urgh!- I shook my head. I didn't say anything. Then suddenly I felt tired. "Hikaru, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi.". I left the room wobbly. I heard Hikaru called me but I didn't bother to look back. I went straight to bed with my school uniform on. Then I dozed off.

I felt something or someone tickled my feet, then a *swoosh* of cold wind hit my legs. I woke up and found Hikaru at the end of my bed, smirking. His glowing emerald eyes were locked on mine. And the moonlight hit his white skin making him look like a ghost. I was about to speak when Hikaru advanced on me. He undo my belt and throw it somewhere in the room. He pulled down my pants showing my yellow "spongebob" boxers and pulled off my socks. When he got nearer to me, I couldn't move. I wanted to scream and push him but no luck. I got paralyzed by his sparkling gaze. He noticed this and made this as an advantage. He touched and undo my necktie in a very seductive way. He unbuttoned my uniform leaving my white shirt. Then he got close to my face, our lips only an inch apart. I closed my eyes expecting what was going to happen next, then Hikaru laughed.

I opened my eyes and stared at him in a huge shocked eyes. "What the hell Hikaru?", I shouted at him. "Nothing." He answered in an I-got-you tone. "Come on dude! It's middle of the night and I thought you're going to do something to me!" I said in an annoyed voice. He laughed again, "I will if you're not my brother." I rolled my eyes at him. "Just kidding bro." He made a peace sign. Then it was quiet again. Hikaru stopped laughing and the atmosphere changed. The silence made me nervous and I felt very weird. "Kaoru..", he spoke, breaking the silence. I looked at him. "Since when did you stop telling things to me?". I bowed my head, looking at the my feet guiltily. "I don't know. It's just that I was too scared to tell you. I'm also confused right now." Hikaru placed his thumb and pointer under my chin and pulled up my head. Our eyes met, and when I look at his, they were mysterious. "Remember what I told you before? I'm always here for you. Even though you already had someone, I'm always at your side. That's what brothers are for.". He spoke in an understanding and sincere voice. I didn't notice that there are tears in my eyes until Hikaru wiped it off. Then I hugged him and apologize to him. "But if you're not ready, then I won't force you. But I want to remind you that don't forget me." He gave me a brotherly smile and went to his bed. Minutes passed and I noticed Hikaru was already sleeping. And before I will go to sleep again, I looked at the sky for the last time.

The sun rose, and we hurried to school. Hikaru and I were talking when we entered the room. I opened the door and walked in first, but then I bumped into someone. I was about to say sorry when I saw "her". She looked at me in an apologetic way and apologize first. "Gomenasai, Kaoru." then she gave me a warm smile.  
I felt my cheeks heated up and started to tremble. I panicked and I was in the state of lost word-lost. I didn't know what to response, I only stared at her. Then she held my shoulder and shook it. With the touch of her palm on my shoulder, the heat grew more intense.

* * *

**A/N:**  
I hope you like it. Unfortunately my mind was empty and I wasn't prepared for the next chapter but I was in the mood when I wrote this. Good moods rarely come to me. So I used the opportunity to write this. And I know it's bad. But thanks for reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
So here's the third chapter. I know it's also bad. But I really wanted to write a KaoruXHaruhi story. Well anyways, thanks for reading this. =)

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

I felt her touch on my skin. So warm yet so gentle. She looked at me with worried eyes and I skipped a beat when I met her gaze. I lost my senses and the next thing I remembered, I was running. Running far away with no destination. My mind gone blank leaving my body to lead the way. Then I came to a stop. My head's spinning and I realize I ended up in the garden. _-Urgh! What have I done? That was not polite.-_ I mumbled. The morning breeze helped me feel relaxed, yet I kept on thinking why did I run off. Run off when I saw her? Got scared when she's near? Trembled when I felt her touch, misses her when she's not here. I was looking at the blue sky and didn't even notice that there's someone beside me. "Hey Kaoru." it poked me. "Are you alright?" When I recognized the voice, I turned my head to the side slowly praying that it will not be her. But then again, the world abhor me. There she was, giving me the are-you-okay look. I told her I'm fine. But she noticed it. "You're lying." she said. "I'm not.", I protested. She chuckled softly. I looked at her with confusion. "You know what, you're bad at lying." _-damn. she noticed it, again.-_ "I can notice it, know that?", she teased. _-and that's one of the reasons why I'm feeling something for you.-_

I was in dazed, drifting to my own world. Then she tapped my biceps, waking me up from my fantasies. "Anyway, how did you know I was here?", I asked her. "Well, your brother told me." _-stupid Hikaru. He's going to pay.-_ "But why did you run away?", she started. "I thought you're mad at me. I said I was sorry, right?" she continued. "Do you want me to say it again?". "No. No. No. It's just that-", I broke off. _-when you touched me, my whole body shivered and my heart leaped out.-_ But no, I don't want her to know that. So I thought of another excuse, "I forgot my, uhh... wallet. Right my wallet, hehehe.." I laughed idiotically. She raised her eyebrow giving me the sign, there-you-go-again-. But instead of putting those into words, she just sighed and smiled. The bell rang, and she stood up, "Kaoru, let's go. It's already time.", then she grabbed my hand and we ran off. The direct contact of her skin into mine was undescribable.

We reached the classroom on time. I found Hikaru smiling. I sat next to him, "Why did you tell her?" I asked, annoyed. "I just wanted to try something." I rolled my eyes and found her sitting next beside me. She smiled before facing infront, I smiled back. The classes were over and we all said goodbye.

When we reached home, I quickly changed to my pajamas, not bothering to eat or do some homework. Before I dozed off, _-I really don't know what I'm feeling and I aware that I'm still confused. But everytime I'm with you, there's this wonderful sensation I want to last. To last forever.-_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So there, it's done. I think I'll be making chapter 4. Thanks for reading.


End file.
